Danger
by dEaYrEkSness
Summary: Post Gundam Seed, Pre- destiny AxC,some KxL ‘I promise you Cagalli, I’ll take Orb from you even if it’s the last thing I do!’
1. Chapter 1

**Danger**

Hey all!! I know I started a new story and haven't updated my first!! I was just dieing to start this one; it's been killing me!!

Just to let you people know this in not an AU (it may have some changes in it.) Also it post SEED and pre-destiny (that means before the 2nd war started right?) Loll just asking.

Also it hasn't been edited by anyone, so I need an editor for this story. If you people think the grammar and spelling is bad then please help me out. So please if you're willing to edit this story message me or write it in the review!

This is an Asucaga fan fiction. But also has some Lacus and Kira! This chapter has more Lacus and Kira in it, just to let you people know.

_**Summary:**_ Cagalli, the Representative of Orb is trying to rebuilt Orb, after the 1st war. What if things happen that make Athrun leave from being her bodyguard, and a new danger comes to take Cagalli out of the picture and take Orb. What will happen to Cagalli?

I know bad summary sorry! Well on with the story!! Enjoy  and please Read & Review.

**WARNING: This story contains strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

--

"Cagalli, if you don't hurry up we'll be late for the meeting," replied a handsome blue haired man known as Alex Dino a.k.a Athrun Zala.

"Athrun, I don't see you helping! Now where did I put those reports!" yelled a very stressed out blonde Princess.

"I think you're just over acting. Come on Cagalli, it's almost been a year since you have been tell these people your ideas on rebuilding Orb. And as far as I know everyone seems to love your ideas. Plus the reports are on the right hand corner of your desk," said Athrun as he pointed to the desk.

"Thanks, and of course I'm stressed not everyone agrees with my ideas. Like that stupid councilor Hiro**! (A/N: My OC.)** He seems to hate every thing I say! Just because his father worked with my father and they were very very close friends. Doesn't mean he can talk to me so rudely!" said Cagalli as she finally turned to face Athrun. "Plus I added new changes to Orb's military! What if-"

"Cagalli, calm down," replied Athrun, as he walked closer to the blonde.

"I wish I could just switch places with Kira!"

"Awww, then you would be chasing kids around with Lacus, while I'm here trying to save Kira's sorry ass," replied Athrun, as he wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist pulling her closer to him.

"That's not what I meant! Anyways we better go. The meetings about to start."

"Do we have to? I think my princess needs time to de-stress. And I think I might just know the perfect way how," whispered Athrun into her ear.

"A…Ath…Athrun LET'S GO," yelled Cagalli, as she got loose from his hold and ran out the door.

--

" _Lacus when are you coming back? The kids miss you_," replied a very childish Kira as he talked to his girlfriend on the phone.

"Kira I'm sorry the concert took longer than I thought. I'll be back in an hour. Plus don't blame the kids! I bet it's you that missed me the most!"

" _Well…that's because I love you a lot!"_

"_Well I love_-" started Lacus but was cut off. All Kira could hear next was a crash sound before the phone went died.

"_LACUS! LACUS!" _screamed Kira into the phone but got no reply. He closed his phone and put it away, before he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

--

At a local hospital

Kira ran into the local hospital. He had gotten a call from this place saying that a woman had just entered from a serious car accident, and his number was the last number they recover from the woman's phone.

"Excuse me what room is Lacus Clyne in," asked Kira as he stood at the information desk.

"Are you Mr. Yamato?" asked a brunet girl at the desk.

"YES! Please tell me what room," said Kira as he could feel tears building up in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. No he needed to be strong for Lacus and himself.

"Just a minute." After a minute or two the woman talked again and told him the room she was in, also that the doctor was check up on her now.

As Kira ran off toward Lacus' room, he spotted the doctor exiting her room and stopped to talk to him.

"Mr. Yamato, Miss. Clyne was in a very bad **a**ccident and the crash caused some problems to her brain. We can't be sure yet what effects the crash caused. We need to wait till she wakes up. But you can go in and sit with her. I'll be back later to check on her," with that the doctor left Kira in the hallway in front of Lacus' room.

Kira didn't know what to do. He wanted to go in and be with her. But what if he broke in front of her? What if the brain injury was serious and had done something to her memory? That when it hit him, the worst thing that could happen…What if she forgot him? What if she didn't know who he was or all the time they spend together? NO, he couldn't think negative. He needed to be positive and he would.

Finally he entered the room and there she was lying on the bed. She had an IV pack in her left hand, and bandages around her face and arms. Kira couldn't be strong not now. He began to cry softy as he made his was toward Lacus and sat down next to her holding her hand.

He was going to be there for her when she woke up. He would always be there for her no matter what!

--

Night came fast for Kira as he just sat their watching Lacus. He hadn't left her side once, and he wasn't planning to. As Kira continued to stare at her, he slowly heard footsteps heading toward the room. As he looked up he saw the doctor making his way into the room to check on the patient.

"Mr. Yamato, you should go home. You've been here all morning and look tried. I will inform you if anything happens," said the doctor.

Just as Kira was about to say something the pink head girl started to move. Slowly she opened her eyes and was looked around the place, she seemed confused.

"Lacus!" screamed Kira with joy.

"Well Miss. Clyne, it's good to see your up. How are you feeling," asked the doctor as he walked toward the girl who was trying to sit up.

"Ummm… I'm fine. Sir, where's my father?"

"Miss, you know he died. He died in the 1st war."

"Wait…but…but I was talking to him just yesterday. How can that be," asked Lacus as tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Lacus," said Kira as he walked closer to give her a hug but stopped when he noticed that she moved back from him. That's when he knew. His worst nightmare came alive. Lacus had forgot him!

"Please don't come near me Sir," said Lacus as she moved back from him until her back hit the bedpost.

"Mr. Yamato, I need to talk to you," said the doctor as he walked out of the room with Kira following behind.

"Sir, it looks as if she forgot her memory. If I had to guess, I would say it's during or before the 1st war."

"I can see that! But what can we do to help her get it back. I mean what do we do tell her what happened all this time."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. You see when she found out about her father, it caused shock to her and that could have infected her brain more. So the best thing is for her to remember on her own and her own time. It could take long for her to remember everything," replied the doctor as he looked at Kira. "Son, please stay strong. If she truly loves you she'll remember you soon. Now I need to keep her here for a few more days. I'll leave you two to talk." With that he left Kira again.

Kira slowly made his was back into the room, only to she Lacus still cry. He slowly walked closer to her until she looked up at him.

"Sir, who are you? Please don't come near me."

"Lacus, don't worry I'm a friend of Athrun."

With the name of Athrun, Lacus looked up at Kira. She smiled with tears still in her eyes.

"You know Athrun! Where is he why isn't he here!"

"Umm… he was here, but… needed to do something important. He said he'll be here to see you soon," said Kira, he could help but fell gloomy. Lacus had got so happy hearing Athrun's name it killed him.

"That's good to hear, last time I remember he said he was to be part of the war. You know our father's arranged our marriage. And I hear that the war was over, so we can finally be wed," replied Lacus as she wiped the tears away and put a small smile on her face.

Kira couldn't help but be shocked. She was planning to wed Athrun! Yea she forgot her memory but he wasn't going to let that happen. But could he do? The doctor said that they had to listen to anything that she said. Not to cause her more shock.

"Umm Sir,"

"Call me Kira"

"Oh, well Kira, could you call him for me and tell him that I'm fine now. And thank you for being here with me." With that Lacus laid back in bed as she slowly closed her eyes.

Kira could help but feel the tears in his eyes build up again.

END

--

Well how was it? Is it me or did Kira cry a bit to much in this chapter? I know a bit boring but don't worry next will be more interesting loll I hope. Anyways this is going to be a short fanfiction. Maybe around 10-15 chapters, and the chapters will be short I think?

Anyways I'll try not to make the characters too much OOC but I can't promise sorry. Anyways I hope my grammar didn't kill the story.

Well next chapter we see Cagalli and Athrun, and the very evil councilor Hiro. Also they find out about Lacus!

Well I'll try to update this one faster then my other story… which I have finish writing the next few chapters. Only problem my editor is busy now so I may just need a new editor for that story as well. Well please Review! Please no Flames, thanks Bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Danger

**Danger**

Hey all!! I know this took soooo… and I mean soooooooo… long to update. I'm very sorry! I've been lazy, plus I hate using my computer it closes on me very second!! Plus, I didn't get much time to go on the computer. I guess I'm losing interest in this story but I'll keep writing! I promise I'll put more effort into finishing this story!! (Well if you people are still interested in it!)

Okay so this chapter is edited by me, but not by someone with better spelling and grammar skills… so sorry. I'm planning of writing this story without getting it edited by someone. I say this because with me you never know when I'll update the next chapter. So I hope my grammar and spelling isn't that bad!! So if you still are planning to read this story then I love you!! LOLL one more thing then I'll let you read. The story maybe slow at the begging but it will get more interesting later around chapter 4 when my plot starts to happen. Just a heads up!

Thanks to everyone who review or add this story to any list or read! I love you! Loll

Here's chapter 2! Please Read and Review! And please no flames! Hope this chapter isn't boring… Well enjoy. 

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me, but I think I was still talking?"

"Well if you hadn't said some dumb things. I wouldn't have said anything! What makes you think that the Orb Military is ready for a change as big as the one you're saying," asked a very pissed off Hiro.

Hiro- the head of the Orb council. He had short red hair; hazel eyes, a fit body, and is average height, also the same age as Cagalli.

"Well you think all my ideas are 'dumb.' Why don't you wait till you're called on to talk?"

"Oh! So now the pretty blonde Princess, tells us when to talk?"

"You two! I think it's not the time to be fighting. We need to think of Orb first," replied one of the councilor men.

"He's right. Sorry Hiro, I hope we can work this out. If anyone else has a problem please say now. If not then I guess everyone is alright with this?"

As everyone talked it over, Cagalli couldn't help but look back at Hiro. He still seemed to be angry at her, about who knows what. Even if she did know why. She wouldn't care. All he could do anyways was fight with her! He always was badmouthing her. Yeah, if he were to fight her like a man, of course he'd run.

The meeting soon ended with everyone agreeing. As everyone left the room only three people remind. The last three were, Cagalli, Athrun, and of course Hiro.

Hiro turned to face Cagalli as everyone was gone, "I don't trust you in rebuilding Orb you'll just destroy it just like you father did!"

"Don't you dare-" started Cagalli but was cut off by Athrun. "Mr. Hiro, I think it would be better if you did not think so low of the late Representative or the new Representative. I know a lot of people that were and still are loyal to them and wouldn't agree with you on this matter."

"What now. Cagalli's bodyguard starts to talk for her. What can't the little pretty princess talk for herself? Or does she need someone to be around 24/7."

"Sir, if I were you, I would leave before I was dragged out kicking and screaming," stated Athrun in a warning tone.

It seemed that Hiro had got the warning loud and clear as he left the room is a pissed off state. Closing the door with a…

**Bang!**

As he left the room Cagalli slammed her head down on the table. Which made a loud **bump**noise.

"Cagalli, that's going to leave a bump," replied Athrun as he walked closer to Cagalli. During the whole meeting he had been watching from the sidelines. He couldn't help but see how Cagalli could act all childish in the middle of a very important meeting.

"Well I don't care! That asshole has done nothing but disapprove of every blood idea I gave! And you know what," said Cagalli as she lifted her head to face Athrun, " I'm going to make his life a living hell next time I see him!"

Athrun didn't agree with that and had to voice out his opinion, "Cagalli, you do have a… how do I say this… Okay you see you-"

"Athrun cut the crap and tell me what you want to say!"

"Okay. Sorry, what I was saying is that you lose your temper quite often. You just get on people's bad sides a lot."

"NO, I don't! Name me one person that doesn't like me. Not including Hiro, that ass! "

"Well Mrs. Sui, wife of Mr. Sui which is the heads Transportation in the EA. She's not very fond of you."

"You mean Mrs. Barbie? Come on she wanted to dress me up in a dress. Then put make up on me. What am I? A doll."

"Well that's besides the point. I think you need to be more careful with what you say to others."

"Yea, whatever!"

"Cagalli I'm ser-"

**RING RING**

Started Athrun but was cut off by his phone ringing. As he took out his cell phone, he noticed the caller was Kira. 'Why would Kira be calling?' wondered Athrun.

"Hey! Who is it," asked Cagalli.

"It's from Kira,"

"OH… so he has time to call his best friend and not his sister! What a great brother," replied Cagalli as Athrun walked out of the room laughing. Once he was outside he answered the phone.

--

As Athrun walked out of the room, Cagalli couldn't help but think how wonderful life was now. Everyone had settled down, Orb was so close of being rebuilding, and Athrun was here by her side.

A few minutes had passed since Athrun left the room, 'Wow! He's taking a long time,' thought Cagalli as she got off her seat and started towards the door. Just as she got to the door it opened and there stood Athrun.

He looked different from when he went out. He looked so much…paler.

"Athrun… are you okay? Is everything okay? What did Kira say," asked Cagalli as she started to panic. Athrun was acting …different.

"Cagalli…Lacus…she...she had an accident," replied Athrun as he spoke in a low soft voice. He was watching the floor the whole time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAD AN ACCIDENT? IS…is she okay?? Did something bad happen to her? ATHRUN TELL ME!" screamed Cagalli, as she got closer to the blue haired man.

"I'm not sure. All Kira told me was that she's okay, but he's hiding something and told me to come to Plants soon."

"Well then you should go."

"Wait what about you? You can't-"

"Athrun don't worry, I'll come to, but you should go soon as possible. I'll come soon. Don't worry Lacus well be fine. I'm sure Kira probably overacting," replied Cagalli, as she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I hope you're right," replied Athrun as he returned the gesture.

--

**_A Day Later…_**

"ATHRUN! OVER HERE!" screamed a brown head young man as he waved his hand to get Athrun's attention.

"Hey Kira. How's Lacus," asked Athrun, as he walked closer toward the brown haired man, "I could have gotten here faster if I had a Gundam."

"Athrun, there's no point in think of the pass," replied Kira as the two walked toward his car.

As the two got into the car, Kira started the engine and soon they were on their way towards the hospital.

"Kira… what really happened to Lacus?" replied Athrun as he stared at Kira. Kira wasn't acting like normal. He seemed so…dead.

"What are you talking about I told you what happened. She woke up. She's fine," replied Kira as he stared at the road not daring to look at Athrun.

"I don't think everything is okay. You acting different."

"-_Sign-_ I thought I should wait till we got to the hospital to tell you this… But I guess right now is also a good time. Athrun, Lacus has amnesia."

"…You're saying that Lacus forgot her memory? Well what's the last thing she remembers?" asked Athrun as he stared at Kira with wide eyes.

He couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't Kira tell him this before? Lacus was a good friend and he deserved to know all this.

"The last thing she remembers is you entering the war. Her father still alive and the Chairman of Plants, and… you're still her fiancée," replied Kira as he finally turned his attention toward Athrun. He wanted to see if he was okay. He slowly turned back toward the road after seeing Athrun's reaction.

"She thinks that we are still… but didn't you tell her that the wars over and that we're not… and I'm at Orb with Cagalli," question Athrun.

"I can't tell her. The doc said if we force her to remember then it could cause more damage to her brain. He also said that she had to remember on her own."

It became silent, as they had gotten to the hospital. As Kira was parking the car Athrun asked, "Kira… what about you? I mean she doesn't remember you right?"

"Nope. I told her I was a friend of yours. So don't say something stupid got it," replied Kira, as he flashed Athrun a bright smile.

It hurt, to know inside Kira was hurting badly. But he was trying to be strong. But the question was how long could Kira act strong before he broke.

As they got out of the car and entered the building Athrun looked at Kira. He still had a smile on his face, sure not as wide as before but it still was a smile. Where was that little crybaby he knew when they were little.

Athrun couldn't take it! He stopped walking and shouted at Kira, "KIRA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? AREN'T YOU HURT THAT SHE CAN'T REMEMBER YOU? WHAT IF SHE CAN REMEMBER YOU EVER!"

Kira stopped walking and turned around to face Athrun. That smile wiped off his face. Now he looked blanked. Kira replied in a soft voice, "I believe she will remember. I'm sure she can't forget me. It may take time but I know that our love isn't weak. I know one day she'll remember and everything will be alright. I want her to be happy. And I'll give her anything to make her happy. Wouldn't you feel that same way if it was Cagalli?"

Athrun started at him blankly. Everything Kira said was true. If it was Cagalli, of course he'd do whatever it took to made her happy.

As Athrun caught up to Kira, he smiled. Kira had changed. He became more mature, and more understanding. It was surprising to see him this serious.

As they finally made it towards the door Kira stopped. Athrun turned around to face his friend and asked if he was coming in.

"No I think I'll stay out here."

With that Athrun entered the room.

--

As Lacus heard the door opening, she looked up and notice no other but Athrun Zala, walking into her room.

He looked the same as ever. His midnight blue hair shoulder length, and his sparkling emerald eyes shining.

"ATHRUN! I'm so glad you're here," replied Lacus as she got off the bed and ran toward Athrun.

"Sorry, I'm late I had to do something," replied Athrun in his calm voice, as he helped her back into her bed. Before kissing her cheek then sitting on the chair facing the bed. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to your friend. He took good care of me while you were gone."

"I see. That's good to hear."

"So… Athrun tell me what's going on now. I mean in the world."

With that Athrun filled her in on everything that happen. But avoided anything that she was involved in.

Soon Lacus fell asleep, and Athrun took the change of going out to talk to Kira.

--

**_In ORB…_**

As Cagalli was busy organizing a few papers in her office, before she left for Plants. She couldn't help but worry. Athrun seemed troubled before his left. And poor Lacus, 'Wonder how she's feeling now,' thought Cagalli.

Since Athrun had left, Kisaka had been with her every second. But now he had gone to get her ticket. She told him she need sometime alone.

As she was busy in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the door opening, and someone walking in.

"So I see our little princess is leaving Orb. What can't take care of it? So you're leaving?"

Cagalli was startled by the familiar voice. As she calmed herself down. She replied, "Well Hiro, I didn't know you checked on every little thing I do. I can't be that famous, but you flatter me."

"Shut up Cagalli!" Shouted Hiro, as he got closer toward Cagalli and slammed him hands on her desk, "Why the hell won't you just leave Orb and disappear. You're no good for this nation. Anyone could do a better job."

"Why don't you just trust my ideas and views? If you took more time listening to me, than trying to get everyone to hate me, we could rebuild Orb to something great," replied Cagalli as she looked Hiro in the eyes.

"The princess is right. You two would make Orb great if you two worked together," replied Kisaka, as he entered the room.

"Yea, like I'm going to work with this bimbo!" With that Hiro stomped out of the room.

"Why does he hate me?" Cagalli asked.

"Well I'm not…sure. Anyways here's your ticket. You leave first thing tomorrow morning." Replied Kisaka as he waved the ticket in front of her.

--

As Hiro walked out he was pissed. 'Why does everyone stand up for that bitch,' Hiro thought furiously, as he walked down the hallway.

God! He hated her! From the first time he saw her. He knew she wasn't meant to control Orb. Why couldn't the others see?

'I promise you Cagalli, I'll take Orb from you even if it's the last thing I do!'

--

**END**

Well I hope that wasn't to boring! If you people don't like the story just tell me. I can stop writing anytime! Plus I can start another story I have so… many new ideas loll. Anyways I hope the grammar and spelling is okay and didn't kill the story! Please review, and no flames! Plus I'll try to update faster!! Also I know the characters are OOC, so sorry. I think most of them well be OOC in this story. Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed and I'll try to post the next chapter sometime this week! Well bye, and everyone have a great day or night!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger**

See, I told you all I would start updating sooner! Loll I'm so proud of myself!! Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. See I want to get the not so interesting chapters done with so I can get to the more fun parts. So please bear with me. Hey I changed my name!! loll I do that a lot! Well I didn't cange it. It' just in a cool new way see. Before: DarknessEyes Now: d**E**a**Y**r**E**k**S**ness (i BLOD EYESSO YOU CAN SEE. iSB'T COOL!!)

Anyways School just restarted!! Now I'm in grade 12!! I swear… I hate my last year of high school!! Yea, sorry about my bad spelling/grammar.

This chapter isn't edit so hope I didn't kill it. Anyway if you people get bored of this story, feel free to tell me I'll stop! And I don't have a problem with that. Okay.

I'll say it again. My characters are OOC that's because I find AU stories easier to write and not good with these types of stories. Lol so don't mind. And No flames!! Plus sorry for the short chapter! Well enjoy this chapter!!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

--

Chapter 3

"KIRA! OVER HERE!" Yelled a blonde haired woman as she ran over to a brunet.

"I swear I've been here twice. You should have just come with Athrun yesterday!" replied Kira, as he walked over to the blonde.

Cagalli had just arrived in Plants. All she could do in the shuttle was worry. She had no idea what was going on. No one was telling her anything! And it started to piss her off.

As Kira stopped in fount of Cagalli, she showed her rage, " KIRA! Tell me what the hell really happened to Lacus!! I'm not stupid! I know you're hiding something from me."

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospital. But don't worry Lacus is out of danger. So can you calm down? People are looking at us," replied Kira, as he stared at the unwanted eyes around he. He grabbed Cagalli's hand and ran towards his car.

--

As they entered the hospital, they walked towards Lacus' room.

"Kira, you have been too… quiet and it's started to freak me out. Will you tell me what happened, now?"

"Just wait. Let's wait till we get inside. You'll understand everything." Answered Kira, as he opened the door to Lacus' room.

There was Athrun sitting on the chair near the bed, holding Lacus' hand, as she slept.

"I understand she's sleeping. IS… this what you wanted me to see. Relax Kira I've seen Athrun holding a lot of girls hands. Plus this is Lacus," replied Cagalli, as she gave her brother a weird look.

"No, that's not it. I was hoping Lacus was awake."

"Cagalli!" replied Athrun, as he got off the chair and walked over towards the twins.

"Hey Athrun. How's Lacus?"

"Well you see she still hasn't remembered anything. But she's out of her panic sta-"

"Wait! What do you mean… she hasn't remembered anything…Kira…" replied Cagalli as she looked towards her brother. After waiting a while for his answer that never came, she changed targets, "…Athrun?"

As Athrun started from Cagalli to Kira he answered, "Kira! You never told her!"

"WHAT! I'M tried of repeating myself… you know what. YOU tell her I'll be back." With that Kira walked down the hall.

As Cagalli stared after her brother, she knew something was wrong, "Athrun please tell me what's wrong? Kira's, acting weird!"

With a big sigh Athrun explained everything that happened. Finally after telling her what happened to Lacus, Cagalli went inside Lacus' room to check on her friend.

--

As Cagalli entered the room, Athrun walked down the hall after his best friend. As he spotted a head of brown hair going around the corner he ran towards them.

As he got near Kira he grabbed his hand to stop him from going any farther.

"Kira…I know this is hard on you. Trust me it's hard on everyone but you need to calm down."

"Athrun that's not it…I've been thinking…"replied Kira, as he stared at the ground. His voice had changed it had become soft from his previous offensive tone from before.

"What?"

"Well you see… Lacus doesn't remember…and the only person she knows now is you."

"I know that Kira!"

"What I'm saying is that you can't go back to Orb. You can't go back to Cagalli…Well not until _she_ remembers."

Athrun's body froze. He hadn't thought of that. Yes he loved Lacus…as a sister. He also loved Cagalli. But he couldn't leave Lacus. But if he stayed…what about 'her'? He couldn't leave her…but Lacus needed him. He didn't know what to do.

"I never thought about that before. Kira I don-"

"You should stay. Beside it's not like some person is going to start destroying Orb all of a sudden. Plus Kira can come back with me." It was her voice. Her soft beautiful lovely voice talking to him.

As he turned around, she was there. Standing behind him, with a small simile on her face. Funny she and her brother always did have the same smile.

"See Athrun, everything is fine. I'll go to Orb and can look after Cagalli. While you stay here with Lacus and help her with the children at the orphanage. Everything works out."

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on Athrun! Kira can't be that bad on protecting people. Plus this gives me time to reminded him that he should spend more time with his older sister." Cagalli replied as she walked closer towards the two boys.

"Excuse me! Who said you were the oldest!"

"I did! I don't want to talk about this anymore! Let's go back to Lacus. She can walk up any minute," Cagalli said as she grabbed Athrun and Kira's hand and dragged them back to Lacus.

--

As they got to the door there they noticed Lacus sitting up in her bed talking to the doctor.

"Hey Lacus! How are you feeling?" Kira asked as he let go of Cagalli's hand and walked into the room.

Upon hearing her name she looked up and noticed Athrun, some girl and that nice man that helped her before. What was his name again…Aira…no Ki…oh yea Kira.

"It's nice to see you again Kira. And I'm feeling better." Lacus said as she watched him walk into the room. As Kira sat down on the chair facing her bed, she looked away to notice some girl holding Athrun's hand. She smiled at the two and asked, "Hello, I'm Lacus and you are?"

Confused Cagalli stared at Lacus…who was she talking to? Remembering her hand locked with Athrun she quickly pulled her hand away and felt his hand going limp. "Oh… I'm Cagalli…I'm Kira's sister…and… a friend of…um…"

"She's a friend of mines," replied Athrun in his calm voice, as he walked into the room towards Kira.

That hurt…true they can't tell Lacus the truth… but that hurt a lot. She never thought this would be hard. She had been so close to Athrun these passed months. It felt different not having him around. Cagalli felt lonely. Just now he late her side it hurt. Now she felt alone, and it scared her how much she needed him.

"Umm…Cagalli…," she heard her name being called and looked up to see everyone starting at her. She had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't notice Lacus talking to her. "Cagalli are you okay?"

"What yea! I was just thinking of…work? Yep! That's it! Hehehe!" replied Cagalli. Yep she screwed herself up. Now they thought she was crazy… just great. "Umm…Kira can I talk to you outside. NOW!"

With that the twins walked out the door and down the hall. Leaving the two behind staring after them.

--

"Kira…I needed to tell you we need to get back to Orb soon."

"Why? You just came. Can't you stay a little longer," replied Kira, as he looked up at Cagalli.

"Well there are some people that aren't happy that I've left Orb. And I don't want anything to get worse. So we need to leave tomorrow. I'm sorry you don't get more time with Lacus. I feel so bad. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the Representative. I wanted to stay long with Lacus too."

"It's okay…I think it'd be better anyways. I guess sometime always will be okay for me."

"OKAY! Then be ready to leave tomorrow." With that Cagalli marched back towards the room.

As she got to the room, she noticed Athrun and Lacus happily laughing and smiling at each other. Now she started to feel awful. In Orb Athrun rarely laughed like that. He always looked after her. Like a babysitter looking after a little 6 year old. Just seeing him so carefree was great. 'Athrun well be find here. I'm sure' thought Cagalli, as she was pushed into the room by Kira.

--

"Hey you guys are back! Guess what the doctor said! Lacus is fine now and she can go home tomorrow!" replied Athrun as he turned towards the twins.

"THAT'S SO GREAT!" replied Kira.

"That sure is! Now we can leave knowing Lacus is safe at home," replied Cagalli as she walked over toward Lacus.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" asked Lacus.

"Well you see… I need to go back to Orb for work. I'm so sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"WE?"

"Yea, Kira's going to Orb with me."

"Oh…Well Athrun. We can drop them off at the Shuttle station** (1)** before we go home right?"

"That's a great idea." With that everyone enjoyed the little time they had together.

--

END

First that was a cheesy ending. Sorry I wanted to get to the more fun parts. Plus sorry if this story seems rushed…to me it fell like it taking forever!! I think the chapters may get longer, so yea… they are going to take me longer to write.

**(1)** I have no idea what that place is called. So sorry for the funny name.

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter!! And tell me if you think I should stop writing, please tell me cause i don't want to keep write if no ones read. Just one review if u want me to keep writing and i'll not ask this question again! okay? So anyway I'll post the next chapter faster to…well we'll see about that! But I'm so happy I updated this one faster! Anyways everyone have a great day or night! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Danger**

Well hey I'm back with another chapter!! Yea! Loll finally things start to pick up!! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

This chapter isn't edited so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Also no flames! Well on with the reading.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

--

**Chapter 4**

" Kira! Can't you walk any faster! I swear I'll leave you behind! Run Kira Run!" Yelled Cagalli in hopes to get the brown haired boy to walk faster… in all hopes… it didn't work. She turned around and ran back towards Kira and pulled him by his collar.

"Cagalli calm down! We will still make it on time for our flight. Plus we're 30 minutes early. You did wake us up all at 5:00am. Funny you knew our flight wasn't until 10:00am. Yea thanks a lot."

"EXCUSE ME KIRA! I wanted to get to the hospital and spend more time with Lacus before we went. It's not my fault that I can't drive. Plus Athrun took forever in the washroom. And YOU! You wouldn't get out of bed! How is it those little kids wouldn't stop pulling me out of bed. But when I tell them to kick you out, they tell me I'm a mean person. That's so not far." Cagalli said as she tightened her grip on Kira's collar.

"I DON'T TAKE THAT LONG IN THE BATHRO- what am I saying! You two stop fighting," replied Athrun as he walked up behind them. Hand in hand with Lacus.

Lacus couldn't help but laugh, "You guys have a very sweet relationship, that you're always fighting."

Kira couldn't help but stare at her… in normal situations she would tell them to stop fighting and tell him he was acting like a little kid.

"Well we always fight because of her," said Kira as he gestured towards the blonde with his head. "Cagalli! Let go now!"

"What. Oh sorry. Hey thanks for coming to drop us off. Hey Kira…I wonder how we'll be back in Orb. I mean, if we fight this much already," asked Cagalli as she let go of Kira's shirt and faced the two behind them. "How will we behave in Orb."

"I don't think it could be as bad as before. Cagalli doesn't need me to start fights. She'll do it with anyone," laughed Kira and soon was joined by the others.

"I'm with you on that, Kira," Athrun said and got a death glare from Cagalli.

"You're so mean to her," replied Lacus as she went over to Cagalli and gave her a big friendly hug. "You'll be back soon right?"

"I'm not sure when we'll be back…you see I'm a very busy woman. Oh but don't worry you'll be coming to Orb in 2 weeks…well I hope you well be."

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus and Kira as they stared at each other and quickly looked away.

"Oh… I guess I forgot to tell you! Opps hehehe…my fault! Well anyways, you're invited to the celebration ball… you ask for what? Well it's to celebrate my first year completed as the Orb new Representative." Announced Cagalli as she got a weird look from Kira. "Yo… don't look at me like that! I hate balls and dresses. This wasn't my fault. Blame my old bodyguard. He wouldn't listen to me. I should have fired his ass. Oh…um…never mind," Cagalli noticed the look from Athrun and shut up.

"Well let's hope you will show up to the ball. We wouldn't want to miss Orb's Princess in a dress," replied Athrun with a smirk on his face.

"Zala do you want to start something here!"

"Okay Cagalli I think we should really go now," replied Kira.

"Don't worry Cagalli we'll make it! But you need to come back soon! I don't want the next time you come back to Plants, be Athrun's and my wedding. You never know when that will happen," said Lacus in an innocent sweet voice.

Kira, Athrun and Cagalli seemed to be in shock. That was until Kira broke out and was the first one to speak, "Yea… you never know when Athrun plans to… well yea…okay let's go Cagalli." With that he grabbed Cagalli's hand and ran to the shuttle.

Turning back one last time Cagalli yelled, "Bye Lacus! Bye Athrun!" and giving them a weak smile. 'I'll miss you, Athrun,' she thought.

--

"I'm going to miss them," replied Lacus, as she turned back towards Athrun. They started their way 'home'.

"Don't worry. We'll see them soon."

"You never change, do you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well you're still shy as ever."

"What?! NO."

"Well then when are we getting married?"

Athrun's face turned bright red as he looked away and started to walk towards the exit faster.

"Wait Athrun!"

--

_**Two Days Later…**_

"Cagalli! Your job is so… boring! How the hell did Athrun work here!" complained Kira as he walked around the room.

They had arrived in Orb two days ago. Right when they came back Cagalli went straight to work. Kira couldn't take it; he was supposed to take care of her. Yet all she did was sit behind a big oak cherry desk, working on papers.

"Kira, why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP! You're freaken' annoying," answered Cagalli as she finally looked up towards her brother. "Right now I'm missing Athrun and his quietness!"

"Speaking of… I wonder how Lacus and Athrun are right now?"

"I bet they're fine. Did you see them back at the hospital? They were laughing and enjoying themselves."

"Yea! Cagalli don't tell me your je-"

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" came a familiar voice as the doors slammed open. And there stood Hiro.

"Cagalli? Who's that?" whispered Kira as he looked at her.

"Hiro! Can't you knock like ever normal person out there?" asked Cagalli as she stood up and ignored Kira.

"I'm not normal! Funny as you just came back from a place full of non- normal people."

"Everyone's the same… well expect you. That's a whole different story."

"WHY YOU," yelled Hiro as he walked over towards Cagalli. But he stopped inches away from her.

He felt like slapping that smile right off her face! But if he did that… that would just make the other councilor men despise him. He needed to get them on his side for his plan to work. But if he didn't need them, he would enjoy slapping the blonde princess.

Kira had no idea what was going on. Who was this man and why was he so pissed off at Cagalli? As Kira saw this man walking towards his sister with a sickest smile on his face, he came in front.

"Who the hell are you," questioned Hiro as he stared Kira down.

"You know what Hiro… If you don't have anything important to say then please leave."

"I asked you a question! Who are you?" Hiro replied ignoring Cagalli.

"Well I'm Kira Yamato. Miss. Attha's new bodyguard." Kira answered as he stared from this Hiro guy to Cagalli.

"Hello! I said I want you to leave now!" Cagalli yelled as she moved Kira out of the way.

"What… oh…sir please leave or I'll be forced to take you out by force." With that Kira moved towards Hiro. But stopped as Hiro started to talk again.

"What happened to Al…what was his name…oh yea Alex Dino? What he wasn't good enough for you? OR he wouldn't do what you wanted him to… I always knew you were a low person. Using people for you personal pleasure."

"KIRA! I WANT HIM TO LEAVE!"

"I think you said enough. I'll show you the way out!" With that Kira gripped his wrist and started towards the door, but Hiro pulled his hand out and exited.

"What was that all about?" asked Kira as he turned to face Cagalli with a dumbfound look.

"Nothing."

--

"Kira, I swear you've been spending a lot of time with Lacus! Who spends all day in different shop? ARE YOU CRAZY!!"

"Calm down sis. God you complain a lot. Lacus was much better at this."

"Well I'm not LACUS! Plus I'm hungry and my feet hurt."

"Okay here. You sit down here while I go buy us something to eat," replied Kira as they stopped at a little café. He sat her down at the outside tables and walked in, to place their orders.

They had been to a lot of different computer/ techno stores. She couldn't handle anymore.

They had been out all day. After the event of yesterday, nothing exciting had happened and Kira wouldn't stop complaining. So here they were… well here Cagalli was sitting on a table for two waiting for Kira to come back with food!

'God Kira can sure shop like a girl,' thought Cagalli as she stared at his back through the windows of the cafe.

She was busy staring at Kira. She hadn't notice a man in his late 20's, black hair taking the seat opposite her. **(1)**

"Hello," replied the man.

Cagalli jumped in surprise and faced the man. "Umm… Hello…um…"

"Cagalli, I need you to do something for m-"

"Wait! How do you know my name? And I'm not doing anything for you," replied Cagalli as she stood up and was ready to leave. But the man stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me. I'm not scared of kicking you're ass!"

"-_hahaha-_ And you think I'm scared of a little girl?" His grip tightened and he stood up as well. "I need you to come with me. If you don't your friend will dead." He gestured towards Kira. She looked she saw nothing. What kind of joke was he playing?

"What do you mean Kira will dead?"

"Look up. We have two gunmen on each roof ready to attack. That is if you make any fuss. Now are you willing to come?"

He was telling the truth. There were two men on the building in front of the café that had a perfect view of the counter and Kira's back. She nodded. What the hell was going on? Who was this man and why did he want from her.

As she followed him out of the café, she couldn't help but look back once more time at Kira and whisper, "Help."

--

END

**(1) **Yea the man isn't that important so he doesn't get a name.

Well I hope that was interesting!! I know I left it with a cliffy!! Loll anyways, sorry if the characters seemed to be OOCs. Please don't mind, they are in all chapters. Also sorry for the grammar/ spelling mistakes! Anyways I'll try to update the next chapter fast!! Anyways… bye for now! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Danger**

Hey all!! See I told you I would update faster!! LOL Well to let you all know that I have a sequel planned for this story. I haven't started to write it yet, but there is one. To be honest I had the sequel planned before I made this story. I needed to make that story work, so I came up with this idea… so sorry if the plot is similar to other stories, or used before.

Anyways like always this chapter has not been edited, so sorry for grammar and spelling. No flames! And thanks to all the people that review and read this story! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Love you all!

Oh… by the way this is a short chapter so sorry! I'm writing chapter 6 now too. So I can update it faster! I'm trying to finish this story off first…I have so many new ideas. But I don't want to start a new story because I still haven't update Intruder. (It's still alive by the way!)

Well anyways on with the chapter!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

Chapter 5

"OW! Watch it Kira! Don't thr- OW!"

"Sorry Cagalli."

"Well you're lucky Cagalli. The doctor said it wasn't serious. Just a little sprain." Replied Kira as he turned around to face the blond sitting on the hospital bed.

"Don't worry Princess! Just put some ice on it and it'll be better soon," said the doctor as she entered the room and walked towards the two twins.

She walking into the room and checked up on Cagalli one last time before discharging them and leaving the room.

"Kira! You suck as a bodyguard," yelled Cagalli as she got off the bed and started limping towards the door.

"How was I to know you'd be dumb to follow a stranger?"

"Hey! Kira he-"

"CAGALLI!"

They hear a familiar voice roaring from the end of the hall. They looked out the door and noticed a worried Kisaka walking towards them.

"Hey, Kisaka," replied Kira and Cagalli in unison.

"Don't hey me…Tell me how did this happen? Are you okay? What-"

"Relax…I'm fine. And to answer how this happen it…it happened like this….

**_Flashback_**

Cagalli couldn't do anything but to follow the man as he led her down the street. They kept walking until they were at a dark dirty alleyway. He pushed her in, and out of site.

"OW! Hey! OW I think you broke my arm…Happy? …Now tell me what you want?" asked Cagalli as she sat up on the dirty hard floor and rubbed her left arm. It hurt like hell.

"I just need you to be a good little girl while I cut you into piece," replied the man as he walked closer and took out a knife.

Cagalli didn't know what to do. Was he serious? She couldn't get our, he was blocking the only way out. She did the only thing she could. Back away as far as she could get. But it wasn't far enough.

Still on the floor, she crawled back until she hit a dead end. She looked up to notice she hit a wall.

"Where do you think you're going sweetie? It's a shame I have to kill you. You are a fine woman." He replied as he grabbed her legs and pulled her away from the wall. That caused her to lie on the ground.

As she looked up, she noticed he was right there… hovering over her.

"D…DON'T!" Yelled Cagalli as she tried to move her arms to block her. Which never happened due to the pain in her left one.

She was scared…she had never been this closer to death! He was right over her holding a knife that was ready to go thought her skin. All she could think of now was Athrun! She would die without seeing him one last time. With out telling him how much she loved him!

"Come on don't start crying. That's no fun." He said as he sat on top of her and put the blade's tip on her right cheek and made a line down to her throat.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying, until the man pointed it out. As she felt the tip on her skin she closed her eyes.

Raising the knife to attack at her neck first, the man had a wide smile. He was going to enjoy this.

She felt the tip being lifted off and then she knew it was going to happen now.

She waited…waited…wa- _**bang**_

Something happened, but it wasn't the knife. She felt a heavy weight fall on her and shot open her eyes.

What she saw was the man's dead body on her…and her name being called.

"Cagalli! CAGALLI? Are you alright?" asked Kira as he came running towards his twin. As he got to her, he removed the man off and helped her sit up.

"…"

"Cagalli answer me! Are you okay?" asked Kira again. Cagalli looked frightened… she didn't look like the feisty blonde princess she was. She looked like a little 4 year old scared of the dark.

"K…Ki…Kira!"

"Cagalli don't worry everything's okay," replied Kira as he hugged Cagalli.

"K…Kira…I w…was…so…scared," cried Cagalli, as she buried her face in his chest.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yep, that's what happened." Replied Cagalli as she started to walk out of the hospital.

"Kira…you should have been with her every minute. Why did you leave her alone?"

"Kisaka you can't blame Kira for this. I'm fine. Plus he's only one person. How much can he do?" Question Cagalli as she stopped walking. Do to the fact that Kira had stopped walking.

"He's right Cagalli. I should have done a better job…I shouldn't have left you alone for even one second." Replied Kira as he stared at the ground.

"I think it would be better if we get you more bodyguards. Then this can never happen again. Plus you said he was send but someone. That mean this isn't over, " Kisaka said as he waited for the blonde's replied. Which he already knew what it was.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT GETTING MORE PEOPLE TO FOLLOW ME AROUND! NO! I wouldn't get more bodyguards!"

"Cags, I think it would be the best."

"Kira not you too? You should be on my side here!"

"Come on Cagalli, just one more person. It'll make me feel much better. I still feel like this is all my fault and I'm to blame and -"

"Okay! Okay! Don't get all emotional on me! I'll let you pick Kira. But just ONE more person!"

With that they started back towards the office.

--

END

See I told you that was short. Anyways I know I haven't said anything about Athrun and Lacus for a long time, but they will be here soon… the next one, maybe. Not sure…anyways I'll try to update that one faster too. Yap sorry for the OOC's in characters! Anyways hope you enjoy this story so far.

Plus I wasn't planning to get Athrun and Lacus married…maybe I should…Jokes I wouldn't do that. Loll Anyways hope everyone has a great week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danger**

Hey!! Well thanks to all those who review and read the last chapter! Well once again NO flames! And the characters are most likely OOC, so sorry! Also sorry for grammar and spelling. Well on with the chapter!!

Plus I'm adding a new character who is OC! He's not too important…but he is for a while. If you understood that WOW! Loll anyways you'll see. On with the chapter!!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

Chapter 6

"Cagalli, I would like you to meet Tai Anzai. He's your new second bodyguard….HELLO!!… YO… Cagalli the least you can do is look up," replied Kira. He walked towards her desk to get the blonde's attention.

"Kira just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Yelled Cagalli as she finally looked up to meet Kira in the eyes.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Great, just when I was going to kick your ass. Your phone rings. Who is it?" Cagalli asked, as she looked back at her desk.

"It's Athrun…"

"WHAT! I swear you two could just be brothers. Always calling each other! Hello I'm still alive," answered Cagalli, as she stopped writing and for the first time noticed the man behind Kira.

He was a little older the Kira. Had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. His eyes were close to the shade of Athrun's. But Athrun's were brighter!

"Okay, I need to take this. Cagalli be nice," with that Kira left the room. Leaving the two behind.

"Umm… Hi… I'm Cagalli…The representative of Orb… Oh but I think you know that …yea…"

"-_Chuckle- _Yes I know who you are. It's a pleasure to meet you. I do have to say, you're cuter then I imagined," Tai replied sending Cagalli to blush like crazy and turned away. Which caused him to laugh again.

--

"Hey Athrun. You called all of a sudden. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you and Cagalli were… So how's Cagalli?

"If you wanted to know, you should have called Cagalli. You know she was complaining just now."

"Kira…just answer."

"Okay-_hahaha_- Okay…will I'm fine, and having a great day. This is a very exciting job. I wonder how you did it," Kira answered sarcastically.

"And Cagalli?"

"Well…" ' Wait… should I tell him about the attack? I can't! If I do Athrun will be worried. I can't tell him,' thought Kira. As he broke from his thoughts he noticed Athrun calling him from the other line.

"Oh sorry Athrun. Yea Cagalli is fine. Hey how's Lacus doing?"

"Well she's fine. But she still doesn't remember anything."

"I see… will then I should go back to Cagalli before she does something stupid."

"Wait Kira, I forgot to tell you. Lacus and I will becoming to Orb in 3 days."

"Really! That's great! Well I guess I should be going. Bye."

"Bye."

--

"Sorry, I'm back," replied Kira as he walked in. He noticed the two happily chatting and laughing, "Did I miss something?"

"No, Tai was just telling me something funny. You should have been here… Hey, Kira what did Athrun say?" asked Cagalli as she stopped laughing to face Kira.

Kira gave Tai a look and Tai excused himself leaving the two alone.

"I think Tai's a good person. Kira you sure have great opinion on others," smiled Cagalli.

"When do you become so friendly? Calling him by his first name? What I think I was gone for only 5 minutes."

"Well I'm great with people…so Athrun?"

"Oh yea…hey Cagalli, should we tell Athrun about the attack on yo-"

"NO! You can't tell him! If you tell him, he'll just worry too much."

"You're right."

"Kira don't you feel that Athrun is happier in Plants. I don't know… when he's Alex Dino; he's the princess' bodyguard. I can't help think I'm taking away what's important to him. I feel like I'm taking his identification away. Weird? I know."

"Cagalli I never knew you felt that way. You should have told him. I know Athrun loves you. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same." Kira said as he watched Cagalli stand up and start pacing around the room.

"But I never felt this way before… I guess seeing him in Plants so happy, and carefree with Lacus made me see he's not himself here. I really care for Athrun and I'll do anything to make him happy."

"Cagalli, what are you thinking?" Kira asked. He didn't like the tone in Cagalli's voice. She was up to something and it wasn't good.

"I'm going to let Athrun be Athrun Zala. Not Alex Dino. I'm going to make him leave me." Replied Cagalli as she softened her voice and stared at the ground.

She didn't like this plan. She didn't want Athrun to leave. God she hadn't seen him for a few days, and she missed him so much. How was she going to live life not seeing him forever?

"Cagalli I don't think that's a good idea. I agree he looked happy and everything. But if you do this don't you think Lacus well think you broke up because of her. Plus he loves you and won't want to leave you no matter what. I can't let that happen. If you do anything stupid I'll tell Athrun your little pla-"

"NO! I'll explain everything to Lacus later. You keep your big month shut! Don't you dare tell him!" replied Cagalli as she walked up to Kira.

"I can-"

"Umm…sorry to interrupt. But the meeting with the _Prime Minister_of Syria** (1)** is starting in 10 minutes," came Tai's voice from the door.

--

END

**(1)** I know that's a real country but I'm pretty sure they don't have PM. It's something else I think. Sorry!

WOW! That was shorter then I thought it would be. Well sorry it seems all my chapters are getting shorter! Anyways sorry for the OOC and all the things I've said before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update the next one faster too. Oh… Lacus and Athrun show up in the next one for sure! Well have a great week! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Danger**

Hey all! Well yea that took long to update. Well not to long! Once again, sorry for the spelling/ grammar mistakes, and sorry for the OOC in the characters! Well thanks to all that read and/or review my last chapter! Anyways no flames! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

_Chapter 7_

"Lacus! Athrun! I'm glad you two could make it," replied Kira as he walked over to the two.

"Hey Kira! How have you been?"

"Where's Cagalli?" asked Athrun as he looked around for the blonde. To his disappointment she wasn't around.

"Well she couldn't make it. She had some paper work or a meeting, or something. I don't know. I gave up on the whole thing. Anyways you two will be staying at the Attha mansion! But first we have to stop by the office. Hehe that sounds funny to say, come," Kira said as he grabbed Lacus' suitcases and started a head.

"He's funny!" replied Lacus as she followed close behind.

--

"So you graduated from the University of Orb. That's so cool! You are one amazing person," replied Cagalli as she looked up towards Tai.

"Well I think you're more amazing. You're only 17 and already rebuilding Orb. That's a lot of work for one little girl."

"Excuse me! I'm not a little girl," protested Cagalli, as she looked over towards the door.

To notice that there stood the all high and mighty Hiro.

"Oh god! Not again," whispered Cagalli as she slammed her head on her desk.

Tai seemed to notice the look on Cagalli's face and turned towards the door to notice a man standing there.

"See you do love to change man every week. How's the new one?" asked Hiro as he walked closer towards the two.

"Why is it that you always pop out of nowhere to ruin my life? I've been trying to see how long you can live without seeing me but-"

"Don't you dare say some thing stupid like that! I don't like you, not even as a person. If it was me in charge. I would have you thrown long ago, you little, annoying, spoiled, bi-" started Hiro but was cut off by a louder voice.

"DON'T you talk like that to the Princess. You have no business being here. Leave at once. OR I swear what I do won't be pretty," replied Tai.

Cagalli and Hiro both seemed to be shock until they heard the door opening. As they looked towards the door, they noticed Tai had it open for Hiro.

"BASTARDS!" Hiro screamed as he left the room.

As he left the room Cagalli sat back down with a long sigh.

"Hey thanks for you know…everything you said," said Cagalli, as she put her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

She could hear footsteps coming closer. As she heard them stop she looked up to notice Tai standing beside her.

"Cagalli are you okay? He did say some really dreadful things," replied Tai as he looked down at the blonde.

"Yea, I'm fine. Seriously," replied Cagalli as she noticed the worry look in Tai's eyes.

He seemed to be worried about her, so Cagalli put on a wide smile to show she was alright. She stood up, making him step back once.

"See I don't let things get me down! And thanks to you he left pissed," stared Cagalli as she started to move away from Tai, but was stopped as she felt a hand grab her hand.

Cagalli looked at him surprised. What was he trying to do? He was so close that their noses were 1 inch away from each other.

He put both of his hands on hers and made Cagalli face him.

"Cagalli I know you are a strong person. But come on… you don't have to put on a fake smile for me," Cagalli jumped back as she felt one of his hands on her face; caring her right cheek.

"Umm... Cagalli," came a familar voice, which made Cagalli jump in shock. She ripped herself free from Tai's hands and as she was turning around to face the door, she tripped over the leg of her chair and ended up on the floor.

"Oh my!"

"Cagalli are you okay?" asked Kira as he came up to the two and helped Tai steady Cagalli.

"Yea, I'm okay. Hehehe," replied Cagalli as she looked up at the two new people at the door.

There stood Lacus and Athrun. Lacus seemed to be giggling at the blonde's actions. As Cagalli noticed she started to blush. She just made a fool of herself in front of Tai, her brother, Lacus, and oh boy, Athrun.

Cagalli couldn't look Athrun in the eyes. He looked pissed. 'Oh my god! Did he see? He must have gotten the wrong idea,' thought Cagalli as she gave them a nervous smile.

"Well I'll be leaving you all," said Tai as he started towards the door, eyes on Athrun.

Athrun couldn't help but stare back. Who the hell was this natural to be that close to his Cagalli?

As Athrun stared down the man. He couldn't help but feel that there was something not right about him. Athrun watched Tai head towards the door. He also couldn't help but notice the small smirk on this man's face as he let the room.

"You two make a cute couple," came Lacus' voice as all the attention came back to reality.

"Umm… sure…Cagalli can I talk to you here," replied Kira as he pulled his twin farther into the room.

Cagalli had no chose but to follow. Thank god for Kira, she couldn't look at Athrun... yet.

"Cagalli what the hell were you doing?" whispered Kira.

"I did nothing. You see Hiro came here, said all these bad things to me. Then Tai took him out. Then I was like thanks and he came up to mean and yea... Wait when did you walk in?"

"When you were about to suck face with him."

"Kira I wasn't going to suck face with him! He was just being friendly…I think. Plus I like Athrun why would I-"

"You guys," came Lacus' soft voice, as she noticed the twins starting to fight.

"Opps… I forgot you guys were here," said Cagalli.

"Yea. Of course the _Princes_s forgot about us," came Athrun's cold hard reply, which seemed to scare Lacus and Cagalli.

"Athrun, Lacus I'll show you around," said Kira as he noticed Athrun's voice as well.

"I need to talk to Cagalli for a second," there he said something in that voice again.

"Athrun-"started Kira but was cut off by Athrun again.

"Don't worry it won't take long."

"Okay…ummm… I'll take you out Lacus," with that Kira grabbed her hand and the two left.

---

END

Well there is the 7th chapter. Well I was planning to write more then I was like it's going to take me to long, so yea! Hope you like it! Have a great week! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Danger**

Hey all!! Sorry it took me so… long to update! Well hope this chapter isn't too short. Yea about the story... Lacus isn't going to get her remember anything until closer to the end. IT works out loll. Again like always sorry for grammar/ spelling and for the character's being OOC. Also no flames! Well on with the show!

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

_Recall:_

"I need to talk to Cagalli for a second," there he said something in that voice again.

"Athrun-"started Kira but was cut off by Athrun again.

"Don't worry it won't take long."

"Okay…ummm… I'll take you out Lacus," with that Kira grabbed her hand and the two left.

**Chapter 8**

"Kira? Do you think it's okay leaving those two alone? I mean Athrun looked pissed? Do you know why?" questioned Lacus as she faced the brunet.

"WHAT! No! No he's just overprotective like I am! Don't worry I would do the same thing for you."

"Thanks," Lacus blushed.

"Well we better get going!"

---

"Cagalli? What were you doing," asked Athrun as he stared the blonde down.

"It's not what you think. Wait- what do you think?" she asked.

"So you're telling me you weren't just about to kiss him?" he asked as he walked closer to the blonde.

"What! How could you think I wo-"

"Enough Cagalli! I just caught you in the act… so don't deny it!" Athrun yelled as he stood in front of her.

Cagalli didn't know what to do? How dare he think so low of her! He made her so… mad!!

But looking at Athrun now was scary. Sure she was pissed at him but she was also somewhat scared. Athrun was a calm guy that never really lost his cool. But watching him right now showed Cagalli he wasn't as calm as she had thought.

As she was about to open her mouth, he put up his hand to stop her and started, " Cagalli I never thought you could sink so low! And here I thought you cared about me? But here you were finding a man to-"

_**SLAP**_

Cagalli couldn't take anymore. How dare he say that?

"Athrun I can't believe you would think that! Here I was all day and night thinking about how you were and if you were having a nice time at Plants. I…I…" Cagalli couldn't finish her sentence as she turned away from him with tears running down her cheeks.

She didn't want to cry in front of Athrun… but she couldn't help the tears. They just wouldn't stop. She turned towards the door to make her exit, but was stopped as she felt him grab onto her.

"Cagalli I'm so-"

"NO! Don't," yelled Cagalli as she rubbed her eyes to stop the tears, with no luck.

"Cagalli listen," replied Athrun as he let go of the blonde.

"NO!" with that she ran out of the room.

Athrun was left in the big office, staring at the doors she had just left from. 'GOD! I'm an ass,' he through. As he made his way towards the door he heard talking and stopped.

---

"Sure… I think our job is going to be harder."

Pause….

"But sir…yes…I understand…yes, she's starting to trust me."

Athrun opened the door to find that Tai guy on the phone in front of the door.

As Tai noticed Athrun staring him down, he closed his cell and turned his attention towards the blue haired man.

"Hello I'm Tai. Cagalli's bodyguard," he replied as he offered Athrun his hand.

"I'm Athrun. I thought Kira was Cagalli's bodyguard," Athrun asked as he ignored the offered hand.

"Well you see he still is. After the attack on Ca-"

"Wait! What attack on Cagalli?"

"Opps. I think I wasn't suppose to say that."

"ATHRUN!"

Both men turned to see Lacus and Kira walking towards them.

"Kira I need to talk to you," Athrun said as he walked pass Kira.

Kira didn't know what to do? Athrun seemed serious. 'Guess his talk with Cagalli didn't go well,' thought Kira.

"Tai, can you take Lacus and go find Cagalli?"

"Sure. Come Miss. Clyne," with that Tai offered his hand, which she gladly took and started down the hallway.

As Kira started his walk towards Athrun, he was pulled into a narrow hallway almost causing him to lose his balance.

"What the hell?! I almost fell," yelled Kira as he started Athrun down.

"Sorry. Kira why didn't you tell me about the attack on Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"How did you know?"

"You're bodyguard told me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want you to freak out like you are now!"

"Don't you think I still had the right to know? What the hell was going on?"

"I agree, but Cagalli and I thought it would be better this way. So relax."

"FINE! Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Okay…"

"Who chose the new bodyguard?"

"ME! Why? He's a great guy right? Yap I've always had great taste in people." Smiled Kira.

"Kira, sorry to bust you're bubble but… you had the worst time finding nice people."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Do you remember preschool? You wanted to make friends with the new kid. I left you for a minute to find you crying in the corner saying he slapped you," smiled Athrun.

"Oh yea… Well I was a kid then I have better taste now! Plus he's a great guy, truth me."

"I don't think so…"

"Oh relax. Come on let's go fine the others."

"I don't think Cagalli wants to talk to me."

"Just come on."

With that the two left on a search for the other two.

END

---

Okay…. So I haven't updated for a while. So sorry! Okay just wanted to say that I'm going to try to make the chapters longer to finish this story off faster. And about the sequel I won't be posting after this story that well have to wait! Well hope you liked the short chapter and I'll try updating the next chapter before Christmas! Well have a great week!


End file.
